Sload
The Sload are an amphibious, slug-like, race native to the isles of Thras within the Abecean Sea. Well known for their mastery of Necromancy, they are arguably the most hated race amongst the people of Tamriel and are loath to treat with any of the races of Tamriel. According to a diplomat placed there during the First Era, they may have been more involved with Necromancy than previously thought, as he recounts having seen them use the re-animated as slaves, and frequently slaughtering sea creatures only to revive them again for only the purpose of keeping them as pets. The diplomat also alludes to horrible living conditions, complaining about the repugnant smell attributed to the Sloads, and describes the several inches of slime-coated water upon the floors of any land-based building. The diplomat also describes the various molds and fungi grown (likely within the buildings), which serve as food for them. The Sloads generally reject worship, but some have said that they deal with the Daedra when it is benificial to them. A Loathsome Civilization (Book) They have been at war with the Altmer since the Merethic Era. History The Sload are believed to have lived on Thras since the earliest years of Nirn, but other sources imply that they also used to live in Tamriel, more specifically the Summerset Isles. It is known that the most ancient ruins of Summerset were large coral structures seemingly created by the Sload. While some believe this means the Sload may have considered the Isles part of their kingdom, it is also speculated that the Isles may have been considered part of Thras as a whole. Since before recorded time, the Sload were said to have frequently raided the Altmeri inhabitants of the Isles, often conjuring up horrific sea beasts to do the work they were physically incapable of. Since the earliest Ra Gada settlers landed in Hammerfell around 1E 808, the Sload had taken advantage of their custom of burying criminals on islands off of the coast, with the bodies being used for necromantic practice and small invasions into the mainland. While the Redguards eventually removed these raiders, sightings of Sload living along the coast of Hammerfell have continued into the Third Era. The Siege of Skywatch , one of the Sload's longest standing controlled territories in the Summerset Isles.|link=http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/File:Errinorne_Isle.png]] One of those most notable and brutal invasions, orchestrated by the Sload, occurred at the city of Skywatch on the northern coast of Auridon, in the year 1E 1301. During the invasion, the Sload first conquered the small Isle of Errinorne, the eastern most island of the Summerset Isles, using diseases to their advantage. The Altmer inhabitants of Skywatch coordinated a staunch defense of the city, primarily resisting from a sprawling citadel known as Hightide Keep. From the citadel, the Altmer utilized powerful magical constructs to destroy dozens of Sload ships. The defense held up until a Sload Warcaster consumed volatile alchemy reagents and leaped to the base of the cliff resulting in a massive explosion, toppling the citadel into the sea and allowing for the Sloads conquest of the city. Unfortunately for the Sload, they were unable to hold the city for very long and were quickly removed. Despite this, the Sload held out on Errinorne for close to a thousand years before eventually being wiped out by a remnant of the All Flags Navy. Errinorne became devastated, and was left abandoned and in ruins rather than rebuilt due to being deemed indefensible. References Category:Lore:Races Category:Lore:Merethic Era Category:Unfinished